I'm a Backstabber
by MYl0veeANDmyHeart
Summary: Chad Danforth broke up with her best friend. She made a promise to never talk to any one of those lunk-head basketball boys. What happens when Gabriella Montez was just about to fall for one of them? will she become a backstabber? TROYELLA minor CHAYLOR
1. chapter 1: not friends, not talking

**I'm a Backstabber**

**A/N: Ok so my new story has just arrived. If you haven't seen the preview it is in my story 'I told you I liked you but that was way back then' So here's chap 1, and I hope you like it, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: my worse part of a story and its just make me really sad. I don't own. Great and now I'm crying he he!**

- - - - - - 

"Guys just please leave me alone. I'm mad at both of you and let alone not even supposed to be talking to both of you"

"Gabriella, listen I might've broken up with Taylor but that doesn't mean we can't all get along and be friends"

"Chad, Troy I don't even want to hear it. You broke up with her for not even a good reason" The brunette beauty exclaimed hold down her self esteem. "I mean that stupid excuse 'it's not you it's me I just fell out of love' is not going to get us. Besides we all know you broke up with her because of the two new cheerleaders, Rebecca and Monica, were out to get you two." They both smirked after she had said this.

"We're A plus students not retards or psychopaths guys, duh get that in your brain" Gabriella came close to chad's face and slapped her hand across his face. "That'll probably get you to learn. Never talk to me ot Taylor AGAIN!" She then left without saying anything.

**Gabi's POV**

I left them without saying a word.

I'm Gabriella Montez and I go to East High. Those two guys back there, their names are Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth or as known as Golden boy and basketball afro man. Troy and Chad used to be my friends. That was, until Chad freakin' Danforth broke up with my best friend, Taylor McKessie. ME, I have no love life except for a teensy, weensy (or maybe ginormous) crush on the golden boy. Well enough of that but all I have to say is that early this morning Taylor came sobbing to me because of Danforth.

_(Flashback still in Gabi's POV)_

_I was talking to Troy by my locker. We were in the middle of getting to know each other. _

"_So tell me one of your cocky jokes that the oh so ever Troy Bolton used once" I said to Troy in a smirk._

"_Well when I was in eighth grade this girl Melissa was going to break up with me so I went up to her and said 'Baby, take me back 'cause you know you want some' it was so corny! But I didn't like her anyways!" _

"_Wow I didn't know Mr. Bolton can be so corny!" I giggled._

"_Yea well-"_

"_Gabriella!" I heard a voice yell to me and I already knew who it was. It was Taylor and she had tears streaming down her face. She came running towards me. As soon as she reached me I captured her into a hug._

"_My cue to leave" Troy whispered to me and I just nodded. "I'm just going to head over to Chad" I noticed that Taylor's sobbing was even harder. As I looked over Taylor's shoulder I saw Troy walk at the end of the hallway and make a quick turn right._

"_Gabriella…Chad…broke up with…ME!" Taylor said in between her hard sobs._

"_Don't worry Taylor I'm always here for you. If he's going to break up with you he has no taste at all" Gabriella comforted._

"_Aw, thanks Gabi you're the best. I don't want to speak to another lunk-head basketball player again. Are you with me?"_

_I nodded uncertainly. "Oh yea, sure" What about Troy? And I was just going to fall for him and Taylor knows that._

_Then I asked myself in my head 'what kind of friend do I have?'_

_(End of GABI'S POV and flashback)_

**Troy's POV**

Today, Chad told me to follow him. I asked where we were going to but he didn't answer. I followed him through the filled hallways, flashing smiles at all the girls who would die to date me- which would be almost every girl in the East High population. 

Soon I found us in front of Gabriella Montez's locker. I –secretly- like her but only Chad, Jason and Zeke knows that. But she told us to go away. This is the part when I get confused and have a what-is-going-on look. She told us something about Chad breaking up with Taylor and I got surprised. Then, she said something about Rebecca and Monica coming after us. I know Chad said that Monica was "Hawt" and that Rebecca liked me and was after me. 

Yes sure Rebecca was "Hawt" but nothing compared to Gabriella.

I had to smirk. She actually thinks I like that self-observed girl. Then she slapped Chad across the face. I almost had a laughing fit but I couldn't laugh, I had to be on Chad's side for this funny situation.

Then, the lunch bell rang and we went straight to the cafeteria. We sat at our usual table while our teammates chatted about why we weren't at basketball practice. I didn't mind. My dad was the coach and he said I need to take a break from practice so why not now?

I started to chat with Chad. "Dude, you broke up with her!" 

"Yea what's so wrong? We have two "Hawt" cheerleaders after us, they're hot, rich and just happen to be head cheerleaders. What can be a better pick?" Chad said simply in a daze.

"uh, Taylor would be a better pick? Besides you know I like Gabriella! How do you suppose I get close to her when she knows that you broke up with Taylor?"

"Dude, you're a lady magnet. Use your pick up lines." He laughed. 

I suddenly didn't want to eat and I left the table.

What kind of friend do I have?

**A/N I know it was short, but it was sort of an introduction. So did u like it? Should I continue. Don't worry I know where I'm going with this… sort of. And since I have an Easter break I'll update this more.**


	2. chapter 2: Chad

I'm a Backstabber

**I'm a Backstabber **

**Hey thank you for your reviews! I'm glad that you guys like the story! Well ready for the next chap? Ok here we go: please don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Totally forgot: This story is dedicated to tututooba and ****jUztafAn**** because they were the ones who supported me throughout my stories! So I thank them. Also, I this story is dedicated to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: someone pass me a tissue, I don't own. Isn't it sad?**

* * *

**Gabi's POV**

Instead of eating lunch, (which I really didn't feel like doing) I went to only a place Taylor and I know. AS I climbed up the stairs and opened the doors, I saw the mini jungle that I was so familiar with. I clutched my book _"Pride and Prejudice_" close to my chest and walked to the nearest bench. I flipped my page and I started reading until I was interrupted…

**Toy's POV**

My team gave me weird looks as I left the cafeteria and into the –once again- deserted hallways.

I needed time to think. Why can't they understand that? As I walked, my feet knew where they were going to go; the only place I can go to think. I ended up walking to the stairs up the roof, balcony, jungle, however you would like to call it.

When I stood at the top, I was surprised when I finally realized who was up there. We were both looking at each other, as if we had three heads…

**End of all POV'S **

It was official, both Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were competing in a staring contest right now. No one blinked, no one turned away. Everything was in complete silence.

Gabriella was the first to look away and to speak. "What do you want?"

Troy didn't answer and instead he made his way down the stairs. A voice yelled to him "Wait"

He walked back up the small set of stairs. "Yea? Oh by the way I'm really sorry Gabriella I didn't really know you were up here. I actually didn't know anyone knew this place. I'll just go."

"No, no stay. It's Chad's fault anyways. Why are you up here?" Gabriella asked keeping her eyes on the book that she was now reading.

"You know to think. I really didn't know what to think about Chad breaking up with Taylor. It's kind of hard to picture."

"Yea me too. For peace and quiet, to read, and stuff like that. Yea you know I never thought it could be possible for them to break up. Stupid Monica" Gabriella said.

"Stupid Rebecca" Gabriella said under her breath for Troy not to hear. She was jealous of Rebecca and Troy. Shall we tell the whole damn world? Unluckily, Troy of all people heard.

"Jealous of me and Rebecca are we?" Troy asked in a smirk. He walked near her and decided to sit down next to her.

"Yea right, in your dreams Bolton. I just said that because Rebecca and Monica are best friends so they're after you guys. They were the ones who made Chad break up with Taylor. Am I wrong?" Gabriella answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Evidently yes. Are you sure that Taylor didn't do anything wrong? Or maybe you did something wrong?" Troy asked in a mysterious voice.

"Shut up, Troy" Gabriella laughed.

"See you're smiling. Now all you can frown at is Chad." Gabriella had to smile at this.

"Really? I thought chad was your best friend?" Gabriella asked even forgetting about her book.

"Yea, Chad is my best friend but sometimes he can be way to egoistical and gets carried away with stuff. You know like breaking up with Taylor."

It was true. They were once playing a board game and Chad was beating everyone. Once Troy rolled the dice, he moved his game piece and it was two steps in front of Chad. Chad got so carried away that he flipped the whole game board over so it was on the floor, and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day._ So basically, they didn't get to finish the game all because of a furious Chad._

Gabriella giggled. "Like the way you are sometimes?" Troy bowed his head ashamed and just nodded. Troy was also like Chad sometimes.

"So, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He was unconvinced and chose to poke Gabriella on the sides. "Seriously, nothing!"

"Liar, you were probably thinking about someone hot, nice body, six-pack, adorable, someone probably like me. Admit it Montez, you were thinking about me!" He was smirking his cocky smirk.

"Yea I was." Was she kidding it was true! Is it just her or are they starting to flirt? Yes they were flirting, it was true. "Yes it is true, I was thinking about you. It was about you being really arrogant."

"Arrogant huh? Well it just happens to be that all the-"he started but he ended up being interrupted.

"Gabi are you up there" It was Taylor. She was at the door but she still needed to climb the set of stairs.

"What do I do? She hates me!" Troy said so that Taylor couldn't hear.

"Uh… hide behind all those plants!" She pushed Troy to the direction of the plants and was just in time before Taylor could come.

"Gabriella, were you talking to someone?" Taylor asked with a sniffle. Taylor was crying and Gabriella could tell. Her eyes were read and puffy, she was sniffling, and she was having the little hiccups you get after you're done crying.

She was nervous and bit her lip. "Uh, no, of course not; what would make you think that?" She tried to avoid the topic. "Oh my gosh, Taylor, have you been crying?"

"Gabriella, I just can't take it anymore. I mean he's not with me anymore!" Tears came out of her eyes once again and Gabriella was guilty. She had been talking to Troy behind her back.

"Umm… Let's go to the bathroom and fix you up" They went down the set of stairs and Gabriella gave Troy a signal that they were leaving.

* * *

A week later, Gabriella entered East High looking for her best friend.

_Do what you wanna_

_Make me believe it_

_Ooh I wanna see it_

_Get it shawty, Get it shawty-_

"Hello" Gabriella greeted the person on the phone.

"Hey Gabi, its Taylor. I'm not going to school today. I have a huge headache from all the ice cream and crying yesterday." Taylor had a little, stiff voice.

"Yea I understand. I'll tell the teachers today. Hope you feel better! I'll miss you!"

"Yea me too. Don't forget to tell the decathlon students too,take charge Gabi. Bye."

"Bye, Tay" She the shut her phone and headed to her locker.

Taylor still couldn't deal with the fact that Chad broke up with her last week. So last night, which was a Thursday, Gabriella tried to get Taylor to stop dreading over him. They watched every sappy flick that Gabriella had but they all ended up being love films. As a result, Taylor broke down. Then Gabriella tried to cheer her up with a cup full of ice cream but Taylor was so depressed she grabbed the whole gallon of ice cream in Gabriella's fridge and started mooning all over it. She was depressed and sad and yet again she felt guilty. The whole week she had been sneaking around and talking to him without Taylor's knowing.

Monday- For free period, Gabriella went to the library. And there goes Troy walking in. He sat down and they ended up being tangled up in a whole conversation.

Tuesday- Gabriella walked home. Guess what? Troy followed her. She asked why. He didn't answer. So instead he dragged her to Tiger Park. (Made up) Again, she had a whole lot of fun without Taylor knowing.

Wednesday- Gabriella is on the bench outside the East high doors during lunch time. She was thinking and Troy comes in with his arrogant joke and Gabriella just had to laugh. Taylor was so close to seeing them but then runs in the bathroom. Take another guess at what she was doing. She was crying, how lucky for them.

Thursday- Gabriella was really guilty. She had planned to avoid Troy the whole day. So she had planned a girls' night with Taylor.

Today, Gabriella planned to do the same thing she did yesterday, avoid Troy Bolton.

She felt then someone pull her into an empty classroom.

"If you kill me, I know that they will find you and trust me you will get arrested!" Gabriella screamed and had her back turned to the mystery person. She turned around.

"Chill Montez!" He laughed.

"Oh my gosh Troy don't do that again! You will get arrested if you do that again!" Gabriella said relieved.

"I can deal with getting arrested…only if I'm getting arrested from you, though." Troy was flirting. Gabriella wanted to flirt back so badly but she decided to resist the temptation.

"Shut up, Mr. Corny." Gabriella smiled. "Why did you lock me in a classroom?"

"You've been ignoring me yesterday, and let me guess you are trying to do it again." He raised one of his eyebrows. "Why?"

"You know, it's about Taylor. I'm not supposed to be talking to you. I kept a promise to her." Gabriella walked away but stopped at the door. She didn't do anything. She didn't turn the doorknob, she didn't move. She just stood there. "Listen I'm sorry Troy. Meet me up in the roof tomorrow? I wanna talk to you. Remember I'm not mad at you I just wanna talk." She turned her head around to Troy. "Chad's fault, remember?"

Then she turned the doorknob and left, out the door.

**A/N: did you like this chapter? I don't know, it was okay for me. It really wasn't good or bad in my opinion. Did you like it though? I forgot, go check out my C2 please! It's "Troyella luvin'" and read the stories and subscibe please! Also, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Xoxoxo zanessa101totally!**


	3. chapter 3: harmless Flirting, liking you

I'm a Backstabber

**I'm a Backstabber**

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! So in this chapter you'll find out their (troy and Gabriella) feelings for one another. Their also still hiding from a depressed Taylor. Also I hear you guys hate Chad, well that is a big role and he plays a huge part and it's only part of the story!**

**Totally forgot: This story is dedicated to tututooba and ****jUztafAn**** because they were the ones who supported me throughout my last stories! So I thank them. Also, I this story is dedicated to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: someone pass me a tissue, I don't own. Isn't it sad?**

**Gabi's POV **

Oh my gosh! Can you guys believe Troy and I have been sneaking around Taylor's back for already two freakin' weeks? I think Taylor is getting suspicious. She asked me to if I wanted to hang out at her house and I answered with a quick 'I can't, my mom wanted me to cook dinner' when truth was I wanted to hang out with Troy! Please do not tell me I like him, please god, please!

As I reached my locker, I put my books in and I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and started to walk to homeroom which unfortunately I have with mrs. Darbus. My text read,

_Hey. I've been thinking about u._

_Xoxo Troy_

Aww he is is sooo cute! He's been thinking about me, out of all people, me! Aw he even put hugs and kisses! We're not even dating, just harmless flirting all the time. I started to have a wide smile on my face. Is that bad? I don't know, maybe… I have a feeling that everything will go down hill if we start dating.

_Aw me 2. Where r u? _

_U r such a flirt u no that? _

_Xoxoxo Gabi_

I press the 'send' button after I was done and a few seconds later the vibrating sound returned.

_The gym_

_A flirt, nahh_

_I only do it with u_

_Besides u gave me an extra pair of 'xo'_

_More hugs and kisses then their can ever b –Troy_

Ok so I have no time to get butterflies in my stomach because I need to get to homeroom or Mrs. Darbus will give a huge lecture, and trust me its torture.

_Hey we need to get to homeroom_

_Ur Dad made practice later then usual?_

_Well Mrs. Darbus will give the whole basketball team a lecture_

_G2g l8r_

_More hugs and kisses then you can ever imagine –Gabi_

I made it to homeroom before the bell rang and Troy was right, none of the basketball players were there so half of our class was gone. Mrs. Darbus started her little roll call. I thought roll call was for like elementary school or something. Mrs. Darbus does it in high school though.

"Jason Cross" Mrs. Darbus called. Silence.

"Zeke Baylor." She called yet again. Silence.

"Chad Danforth?" She called but ended up in a question. You can tell she was getting suspicious. Silence. Well at least the not the little sob from Taylor. I looked back and she had a few tears but tried to hold it back. Then you can hear the sounds of Rebecca who turned to look at Monica with a smirk on her face.

"Troy Bolton" She started to yell. Again silence. Now it was time for Rebecca to smirk.

Then suddenly, like a bunch of hungry packs of dogs, the East High wildcats basketball team ran in, led by their captain, Troy Bolton. Everyone turned their heads to look at them.

"Mrs. Darbus yea about us being late, that never happened" Troy tried to think of an excuse but instead rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mr. Bolton and his 'posse' you will all have detention!" Mrs. Darbus yelled to them.

"No Mrs. Darbus! My dad ran the practice a little later then usual!" Troy screamed out.

"Mr. Bolton this will be the last time, last time! Do it again and you all will go straight-out detention!" Mrs. Darbus then did a quick hand motion so they can sit down. As for me, I was just watching in amazement. They all sat down.

Troy sat down and looked around the room as if he was looking for someone. He then placed his blue eyes on me, at the back of the class, and gave me a wink. Then he turned his had to the front of the class and continued to "listen".

When the bell rang, everybody ran out of homeroom not caring Mr. Darbus' yells to stop the class so she can tell them the announcements.

I walked down the hall and again my phone started to vibrate.

_Ughh darbus' class sucks!_

_Meet me on the roof?_

_-Troy_

I smiled but come on no hugs or kisses?

_Yea c ya in 5_

_-Gabi_

Then I pressed the familiar 'send' button. I went into the empty cafeteria and climbed the stairs. Then, I opened the little door and climbed the little set of stairs. As I reached the top, I was met by a welcoming pair of cobalt eyes.

"Hey" I started.

"Hi" he then said. He was nervous for some reason because he was scratching the back of his neck. "I couldn't stop text messaging you"

"Yea you know you guys came late-"

"Gabriella, listen. It's only been like two and a half weeks we've known each other but I like you, as in really, really like you."

His eyes were starring in mine and I felt that we were in another staring contest.

"Troy-"

"No listen, it's ok"

"Troy-"

"No I definitely understand.

"Troy!" I screamed. Gosh, he was annoying; but a cute annoying! Scared of rejection? I think so. He stopped talking and looked as if he was scared of me. Ha I probably scared him with my scream. Yea, I tend to do that when the decathlon team keeps talking. "Sorry but you wouldn't listen. I like you too, since day one. But what about-"

And I get interrupted again, amazing! But I actually liked getting interrupted this time. He captured his lips onto mine and we were kissing, all of a sudden.

"Taylor and Rebecca?" I grinned as I finished my question.

"What about them?" Troy asked.

"Well what about Taylor and Rebecca? I mean we can't leave them hanging like that and I told you I'm not supposed to be talking to you." I decided to sit down on the same bench I did Yesterday or something. He sat on the side of the railing. so he was sitting directly across from me.

"Hey, first off I don't like Rebecca and second, maybe for the mean time we can hide this relationship from her or maybe from the whole school?" He questioned…sort of.

"Who said we were in a relationship?" I teased him. He made a face at me.

"Gabi that's not fair!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!" then I scrunched up my nose.

"Aww Gabi that's cute when you do that." He complemented.

"Thank you; and remember I never said you were my boyfriend."

"Why do you make this hard? Gabriella, would you do the honor in being my girlfriend?" He said in a mannerly way.

"Of course, Troy and why wouldn't I? You're too cute and besides a real kiss and hug is better than those virtual cell phone ones" I informed him.

"Yea I know. You're telling me. I was dying to kiss you this whole week!" He said.

_RINGGGG!_

Yup that was the bell signaling that we should get to class. Chemistry; thank god I had that with Troy!

**A/N: so what'da think? Hate it, love it?** **Go ahead and give suggestions, I would really love your reviews! Next Chapter will probably be up Friday, Saturday or Sunday, if not it means I'm pretty busy! I will give you a virtual cupcake if you review!**

**Xoxoxo zanessa101totally**


	4. Author's Note

**An: hey guys! Unfortunately, this isn't an update. Right now I'm logged on into my new computer and they don't have Microsoft word only wordpad and notepad, which is kind of hard for me to right now. I still need to get used to everything. I'm also having trouble putting parts into the chapter. So if you can help me out by giving me suggestions and ideas for the story and giving me more time to adjust. Thank you and I will (virtual) pinky promise to you that the next chapter should come out probably on Wednesday.**

**Please don't be mad!**

**xoxox zanessa101totally**


	5. chapter 4: a date gone wrong

**I'm a Backstabber**

**Well thanks to everyone who read! I don't want to keep this Author's Note really long but somehow, I'm getting a whole lot of people who are adding this to their alert or favorite list but almost no reviews! So please review I really need them to motivate me! i get frustrated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. i'll whine about it later. oh wait, but I do own the plot and some characters you don't know from the movie. **

**(Gabi's POV)**

"So I was thinking dinner?" Troy came up to me in the middle of the hallway, where there are _people! _So much for keeping this relationship a secret. We started walking together.

"And I was thinking, what are you thinking?!" There were people staring. the nerd and the East High's own basketball captain were talking... weird. "This is suppose to be private Troy. People are staring!" I whispered, no even screamed at him but not so everyone can hear.

"So let them. Let's give them something to talk about. What's wrong with that? So are you up for dinner?" ay-yie-yie. Boys; I swear, memory, so, so short!

"What's wrong? uhh Taylor?! Chad! You know gossip at East High. It might end up on them." I exclaimed.

"Oh right. Well I'll speak to you up on the roof, lunch a good time?" He asked me.

"Ooh that's bad. Taylor and I were thinking of going there during lunch. how about free period?" He nooded and left but people were whispering and staring and for me? I just looked down.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"Gabi, dinner please? C'mon, you promised me a date I believe." He smirked after he had said this. I sighed. He knew I didn't want to be here only because i didn't want to answer.

"Fine. Where?" I asked him. he again smirked. I knew the face he had on. He already reserved a restaurant. He knew I was gonna give in! "You idiot! You already reserved a restarant!"

"Yea well" He was thinking of an excuse. he couldn't find one i guess because he was studdering.

"Where?" i interrupted. He smirked the third smirk under 5 minutes. Yup, it meant the restaurant was expensive.

"Be ready by 7"

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

THAT NIGHT

I heard the doorbell ring after I attached my earrings. I was wearing a spaghetti strapped cocktail dress that ended right at my knees and on my feet I was wearing blue wedges. My hair was done in a fancy, messy bun with some of the strands down. While applying lip gloss, I heard voices downstairs.

"Hi Mrs. Montez" Troy cleared his throat.

"oh, hello Troy nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"So where will you be taking my daughter this evening?"

"Oh, a restaurant called Delka Doe"

I gasped. Delka Doe is a restaurant almost out of Albequerque. It's one of the most well known rastaurants in New Mexico. Plus, it's five star.

I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs. On my way down i took my jacket and pushed Troy out the door. "Bye mom. We'll be back before my curfew. See ya later."

"Gabi, what was that?"

"You're taking me to Delka Doe?! How did you afford that?" He opened his car door and I entered. He shut the door after me.

"Yea well a beautiful girl should be taken to a beautiful restaurant with a beautiful price" He told me. I giggled and blushed.

"You have your ways Mr. Bolton. And I think that your ways are way corny" He pouted and started the engine. He drived onto the the highway trying to remeber the route to go there. It was comepleate silence. But it was nice. I watched the car pass everything; cars to trees to rocks and especially the glowing crescent moon. We soon arrived at the parking lot of Delka Doe and found a parking space. We walked out hand in hand.

"Reservations for Bolton" Troy told the guy at the counter.

"Ah yes. Welcome Mr. Bolton. Follow me." He seated us at the side that way we had some kind of view of New Mexico. He gave us our menus. "Your waiter will be here soon. Enjoy yourselves."

"Gabi, what do you want?" he asked while looking at his menu.

"I don't know maybe the chicken salad combo. How about you?" I was still suprised at all the mannerly people sitting at the very restaurant.

"Spaghetti and-" He was looking somewhere else. "Oh my god Gabi! Taylor is right over there." He pointed to the counter and there i saw Taylor with her whole family. We were both wide-eyed. We stood up and started to run for the exit in the opposite direction when i saw Chad and Monica  walk in.

"Troy, it's Chad and Monica!" We ran the opposite way and bumped into Taylor.

"Gabi? Troy? What are you guys doing here?" She said through her gritted teeth.

"Oh Taylor, What's up?" I tried to stay calm.

"Troy? Gabi? What are you guys doing here?" Awesome. we bumped into Chad too, with his... date.

"Why are you hanging with this lunk-head basketball player?" Taylor's family was already seated and looking at the menu.

"Why are you hanging around her? Because you see Gabriella, I asked if we can be friends and you said no but when he asked what did you say? Yes?!" Chad was practically screming in the main room that we were in. Monica was just looking at this situation, smirking.

Taylor almost walked out the door when I screamed to her. "Taylor where are you going?"

"Somewhere other than here." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

Monica scoffed out loud. "Yea sure. your only leaving because you know that you can't win your man back."

Soon the door to the side of Taylor opened. There stood a blonde haired girl and a black haired boy with tanned skin. Both soon looked up and I was suprised.

"Troy?"

"Derek? Rebecca?"

"Montez?"

"rebecca."

"Chad?"

"Derek?"

"Taylor?"

"Rebecca."

"Monica?"

"Rebecca, why are you with my boyfriend?!"

"You're cheating on both of them."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**AN: haha meant to be confusing! I own Delka Doe cuz its made up but i don't know if there's any place that's named that. tututooba always has my word for ideas so I thank her! She should seriously make her own stories! Her ideas are awesome! Nearly everything in this came from her! What would i do without you? anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Xoxoxoxo zanessa101totally**


	6. another AN with sneak peeks

**Okay i know you guys are mad because it is yet again another author's note. But i'm gonna have to put this story on hold. you know why? Beacause i know what is going to go on in the next chapter but unfortunately, i can't go on the computer for a week. So i can't finish the chapter.**

**But here's a sneak peek:**

Sneak peek number 1:

_**"Dude why are you going with a geek like Gabi? This is sure to ruin your reputation! You're just a backstabber" Chad yelled to Troy. Troy laughed and chad gave him a questioning look.**_

_**"Ruin my reputation? How bout yours? I mean come on. Obviously Rebecca and Monica aren't fighting over you. They're clearly fighting over Derek. What happens when East High finds out that co-head cheerleader cheated on YOU?" **_

_**"Well Rebecca cheated on you!" Chad said.**_

_**"Dude we were never going out. And newsflash if you didn't notice this all happened because of your stupidness. Monica? How shallow is that?"**_

_**Chad gasped. He was called stupid.**_

_Sneek peek number 2:_

_**"Gabi, you were my best friend. But I guess not anymore. You're just a backstabber."**_

_**My eyes bacame teary. A backstabber? "No Taylor you were the backstabber. You knew I liked him but you made me promise. I promised 'cause i felt bad for you. I wanted you to get rid of the past. And don't think this is all MY fault! It's your stupid ex-boyfriend's fault." **_

_**Someone gasped. **_

_**It was a boy. **_

_**Weird. I'm one of those girls who never heard a boy gasp before.**_

_**But things come out of the impossible.**_

_**Chad Danforth heard me say he was stupid.**_

**Ok so there are your sneak peeks. By the way when i said Chad was called stupid, it's not like the school kind of stupid (which i would never say) it's how he acted when he picked Monica because she was a cheerleader. But in a week I won't post the next chapter. Instead it will be a Troyella oneshot! Then after, I'll update the next chapter.**

**xoxox zanessa101totally**


End file.
